


Lady Consort

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Luna Lovegood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: He learned of her existence during her imprisonment, and in that time, the Dark Lord quickly learned two things about Luna Lovegood.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: W&N and DLP Drabbles for Graphic Exchange





	Lady Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmusings/gifts).



> Written for The Dark Lords Poison and Wrackspurts & Nargles Graphic Exchange. The graphic I received from sweetmusings is below. I did add the title and my name, but that's it. The rest is all of her beautiful work.
> 
> I want to thank FaeOrbal for her help in figuring out what route I wanted to go from the aesthetic. I also want to thank Meiri for beta reading it for me. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

The Dark Lord held out his hand as he asked, "Miss Lovegood, may I have this dance?"

At his voice, the young witch looked over her shoulder and smiled. Turning around, she bowed her head. "Of course, my lord."

Sweeping her into his arms, he led her around the dance floor. The darkness of her dress swirled around their legs as they danced.

He had first met the young woman when she had been held in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She was unique and had a way of looking at the world that no one else did. He had called for her to be brought to him, and the two of them learned quite a bit from that conversation.

She learned that there was a place where she belonged and would not be belittled for her differences.

The Dark Lord, on the other hand, learned so much more. He learned that hidden underneath her quirky behaviour was a brain that absolutely terrified him if left for the other side to cultivate. From that first meeting, he worked to bring her to his side. And he was successful as it had been her ideas that led to the downfall of the former Chosen One.

The second thing he learned is that he had found his Lady Consort. She did not cower to him and was not afraid of his previous appearance. Her ability to look at problems from a different perspective led to the return of his looks before that fateful Samhain night. While many believed that his snake-like appearance stemmed from the splitting of his soul, it had actually been an effect of the ritual Pettigrew used the night of his return.

Luna Lovegood might still be young and have a lot to learn, but he knew that she was the perfect person to compliment him. It may take some time to warm her up to the idea, but the Dark Lord was nothing if not a patient man.

The sound of her voice broke the silence that had descended between them and brought him back to the vision in black in his arms. "What are you thinking about, my lord?"

Looking into her pale blue eyes, he grinned before leaning forward.

"You and me," he whispered against the shell of Luna's ear. "We're meant to be."

Brushing her bold red lips against his skin as she spoke, Luna said, "I'm glad those Wrackspurts finally left your brain as I was beginning to wonder when you were going to realise that, my lord."

 _'Maybe she wouldn't need much convincing after_ _all,'_ he mused as they continued to waltz across the floor.


End file.
